Long Day On The Road
by Kwinchester001
Summary: Mesmo quando o tempo não está a seu favor, às vezes é preciso simplesmente tirar um momento para esquecer todo o resto e deixar uma lembrança boa em meio a tantas situações ruins. Em algum momento da 3ª Temporada.


**Long Day On The Road**

**N/A: Como vocês vão poder perceber, essa fic está situada na terceira temporada! Espero que gostem! **

Dean olhou de soslaio para seu irmão mais novo e suspirou antes de voltar sua atenção para a estrada. Sam estava dormindo, provavelmente muito cansado depois de toda a confusão na noite anterior com mais um caso. O garoto merecia seu descanso... claro que merecia. Toda aquela coisa com demônios soltos pela terra, Lilith na cola dele e todo o resto.

Dean só se preocupava com uma coisa: o que iria acontecer com Sammy quando ele fosse pro inferno?

Tinha dado sua vida para proteger seu irmão, para garantir que ele permanecesse vivo, para que continuasse lutando. Ele _jamais_ poderia viver sabendo que seu Sam estava debaixo de sete palmos... isso nunca. Mas agora, com o relógio correndo e seu tempo acabando, ele se perguntava se seu irmãozinho seria capaz de resolver as coisas sozinho, se poderia lidar com todas aquelas novas situações surgindo. Ele queria ter certeza de que Sam ficaria bem, que continuaria seu caminho e teria sucesso.

Mas isso ele não poderia prever.

Além disso tudo havia Ruby. Dean não confiava nela, era como se seus instintos urrassem, alertando-o de que ir embora e deixar seu irmão mais novo nas mãos dela era furada. Mas por enquanto, isso era outra coisa com a qual ele não podia lidar... ele não estaria ali para proteger seu irmão, não mais. Ele não mais iria poder mover um único dedo para salvá-lo de qualquer coisa em que se metesse.

Ele iria para o inferno, e por mais que quisesse evitar isso, sabia que era inevitável, tinha consciência de que era batalha perdida. Sua alma estava lá, não havia o que fazer.

- Onde estamos?

Sam bocejou e esfregou os olhos vigorosamente, olhando em volta. A paisagem era totalmente rural, o que indicava que não estavam em nenhuma cidade.

Dean deu de ombros simplesmente.

- Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo? Nossa, parece que foi _muito _tempo! - Sam soltou uma pequena risada olhando para o irmão mais velho. - Eu estava cansado.

- Percebi. Depois daquela última parada você deitou ai e simplesmente apagou. Dormiu como uma pedra. - Dean deu um meio sorriso e o encarou por alguns segundos. - Exceto pelas horas que você começou a fazer alguns ruídos estranhos... tava tendo outro sonho _caliente_ com alguma gata é?

Sam se endireitou no banco e o encarou com um misto de dúvida, indignação e vergonha.

- Não precisa ficar vermelhinho não, maninho. Isso é normal. Eu vivo dizendo que você precisa de uma boa...

- Dean, ok, ok, mas que coisa. - Sam bufou, um tanto irritado. Dean voltou-se para a estrada, mas o sorriso não deixou seu rosto. - E eu não estava tendo droga de sonho nenhum.

- Ah é, você jura?

- É, eu juro.

- Tem certeza? - O mais velho insistiu só para irritar. - Você me parecia bem animadinho.

- Tenho certeza, que droga. Para com isso.

- Tá bom, parei.

O silêncio reinou dentro do Impala outra vez e Sam ajeitou os cabelos que insistiam em lhe cair nos olhos, levemente irritado com seu irmão. Fosse verdade ou não, Dean sabia exatamente como deixá-lo chateado em questão de segundos.

- Eu espero pelo menos que esteja sonhando com alguma gata mesmo, Sam, porque teve uns dias aí que você tava dando uma pinta de boiola...

- Dean!

- Só to falando... - ele ergueu momentaneamente as mãos em sinal de rendição, recebendo outro olhar irritado. - Vai acabar ficando virgem de novo desse jeito.

- Você se acha muito engraçado né.

- Só estou te mostrando os fatos.

- Babaca.

- Idiota...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Dean achava engraçado implicar com Sam, como qualquer irmão mais velho fazia. Isso era algo instintivo, e por mais que Sam discutisse, no fundo sabia que o mais novo também se divertia com as implicâncias dele. Era algo recíproco, fazia parte de como eles funcionavam, de como se relacionavam desde sempre... e Dean iria sentir muita falta disso. Iria sentir muita falta de simplesmente estar em seu carro com seu irmão, viajando por ai e fazendo piada com algo que ele dissesse ou fizesse. Iria sentir falta de implicar com ele. Iria morrer de saudades de Sam.

- No que está pensando? - Sam indagou um tempo depois, vendo que seu irmão estava calado demais, focado somente na estrada.

- Quer mesmo saber? Envolve peitos e minhas mãos e...

- Já vi que não tem como conversar com você hoje, cara... que isso.

- Calma, maninho... - Dean soltou uma gargalhada e sacudiu a cabeça. - Só estou tentando descontrair um pouco. Você anda muito tenso nesses últimos dias... vamos curtir, beber, pegar umas gatinhas, comer umas pizzas... quem sabe isso tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Sam sacudiu a cabeça, seu rosto adquirindo uma expressão séria e inconformada.

- Não temos tempo pra isso, Dean.

- Claro que temos! - Ele sorriu e olhou o irmão por alguns instantes antes de dar um tapa animado no volante do carro. - Acho que dá pra alcançarmos a próxima cidade antes de anoitecer, e ai a gente vê o que rola. Afinal, você não precisa mais ir pra faculdade há um bom tempo e a gente meio que não tem trabalho fixo, então... temos todo o tempo que precisamos.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

- Ô Sam, eu não tô te entendendo. Estou disposto a dar pra gente uma noite de folga e você fica ai reclamando? Se anima, cara! Vai ser legal, você vai ver. Talvez a gente possa tirar uma semana inteira de folga. O que acha? Faz tempos que não fazemos isso.

Sam negou e se virou de lado, totalmente de frente para seu irmão mais velho agora. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos e a sua expressão não havia se suavizado.

- Para com isso, Dean...

- Eu não tô fazendo nada!

- Dean...

O loiro ficou calado por um tempo, a testa agora franzida numa expressão irritada. Sam não parou de encará-lo, como se esperasse por algum desfecho, por alguma explicação. Mas Dean não parecia mais afim de conversar.

- Não quero que você comece com isso de novo. - Sam começou, a voz dessa vez mais cautelosa. - Já discutimos essa situação.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Você vai me ignorar agora? É isso? Dean, isso não tá certo. É a sua vida que está em jogo aqui, e eu odeio ver você agir como se _nada _estivesse acontecendo! Quando você fala assim, parece que não se importa com o que _eu _estou sentindo agora!

Dean continuou dirigindo, os olhos verdes fixos na estrada, mas a expressão irritada deu lugar a outra um pouco mais suave. Ele podia praticamente sentir os olhos de seu irmão queimando em sua pele, esperando por uma resposta, por qualquer coisa que de certa forma o conformasse.

- Você não liga a mínima, não é?

- Sammy...

- Não sabe como eu me chateio quando vejo você agindo assim.

- Eu só quero passar um tempo com você. - A voz de Dean saiu um pouco embargada e ele gesticulou com a mão livre num sinal que emanava dúvida. - Sei lá, fazer algo juntos... você sabe.

- Nós estamos juntos o tempo todo.

- Quero dizer como irmãos, Sammy. - Dean completou. - Queria... sei lá... poder... que a gente pudesse se divertir um pouco como dois caras normais. E esquecer um pouco disso.

Sam respirou fundo, numa batalha interna a respeito do que responder para seu irmão. O tempo estava correndo, não faltava muito, e até agora eles não haviam tido sucesso com qualquer coisa que pudesse livrá-lo do pacto e salvar sua alma. Querendo ou não, a sensação de que perderia seu irmão lhe consumia por dentro, e Sam não sabia como fazer aquilo parar, não sabia como aliviar aquela sensação de forma alguma.

- Você não pode desistir disso, Dean... Sabe que vamos encontrar um jeito. Vamos dar um jeito de consertar isso tudo.

Dean assentiu. Queria ter toda essa confiança de seu irmão, mas não tinha... e nem queria deixar isso transparecer.

- Nós dois vamos continuar juntos. - Sam prosseguiu, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para seu irmão. - Nós somos Winchesters... sempre damos um jeito.

A viagem seguiu silenciosa por mais algumas horas, e a noite começava a cair quando finalmente surgiram sinais de civilização a beira da estrada que estavam seguindo desde o inicio do dia. A cidade que estava próxima parecia ser bem pequena, um vilarejo, e não estava tão longe assim. Sam se remexeu no banco do Impala, pensativo. O clima estava pesado de novo, e pela expressão de seu irmão, ele passara todo aquele tempo remoendo algo.

- Parece que chegamos.

Dean o encarou por alguns segundos, sem compreender o que ele estava dizendo.

- O que?

- Chegamos. - Sam gesticulou para fora. Já estavam passando por dentro da cidadezinha, provavelmente em sua parte central, e havia movimento nas ruas. - Deve ter algum lugar por aqui com cerveja suficiente pra te nocautear por algumas horas. - ele deu um sorriso amigável.

Dean o olhou outra vez, incerto.

- O que? - Sam deu de ombros. - Só achei que seria legal a gente sentar num bar e tomar umas cervejas... sei lá. Jogar conversa fora... eu ouvi no rádio de manhã que tem jogo hoje. Tá afim de assistir?

- Ta aí. - Dean finalmente deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar em seu rosto. - Acho uma excelente idéia.

Sam sorriu para ele e notou a expressão aliviada e contente no rosto de seu irmão mais velho que ele tanto admirava.

- Acho que já passamos mesmo tempo demais dentro desse carro por hoje. - Dean falou enquanto estacionava - E eu tô mesmo louco por uma cerveja.

**N/A: Acho que essa minha enorme saudade das primeiras temporadas me inspirou pra escrever isso! :) Estou revendo as cinco primeiras, mas devo dizer que tenho um carinho especial pelas 3 primeiras temporadas, em especial pela segunda. Saudades da série na época em que Sam era simplesmente Sam e os garotos somente se preocupavam em cuidar dos negócios da família de forma simples e despretensiosa. Espero que tenham gostado! **


End file.
